We propose to renew a successful NIA Center on the Demography and Economics of Aging that is located within the Center for Health and Wellbeing at Princeton University. The Center is built around a group of economists and demographers who are conducting research that addresses issues related to the health and wellbeing of individuals as they age: Anne Case (economics), Angus Deaton (economics), Noreen Goldman (demography and epidemiology), Christina Paxson (economics) and Burton Singer (epidemiology and statistics). The Center also engages senior researchers from other disciplines, including biology, neuroscience and psychology, which regularly collaborate with economists and demographers, and a growing group of researchers who are new to the field of aging and health. The Center has three signature themes: (1) the relationship between socioeconomic status and health over the life-cycle; (2) the determinants and measurement of decision-making and wellbeing among aging individuals; and (3) comparative and cross-national studies of health, wellbeing and aging. The Center also has considerable (and growing) expertise in the area of HIV/AIDS and aging. Distinguishing features of the Center include a high level of interdisciplinary research, a focus on primary data collection, and a large set of cross-University collaborations. This proposal describes the Center's activities over the past five years, and discusses our plans for the next five years. We propose to: (1) support common research and administrative resources, including data services, technical support, support for conferences and working-group meetings; (2) develop innovative small-scale pilot projects on our signature themes; and (3) foster the careers of researchers working on health, wellbeing, and aging by funding research of new researchers, and experienced researchers who are beginning research that falls under our themes.